


Love Bites

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, During Canon, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It started with an image. He never saw more than the mouth, lips parting against his skin, the teeth sinking in drawing blood, a tongue lapping at the blood soothing the wound.Once he knew who the teeth belonged to Dean would do anything to erase that image.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first and possibly only Wincest fic. I started to write this before seeing Heart but the imagery of being bitten on the neck and even the title of the story fit very much with that episode.  
>   
>  I've literally just finished this and had to post it before I chickened out so its un betta'd sorry.

It started with an image. Just a flash that could get him half hard or bring him off. He never saw more than the mouth, lips parting against his skin, the teeth sinking in drawing blood, a tongue lapping at the blood soothing the wound.

 

The fact he was fantasising about being bitten was a little disturbing but the thing that turned it into a real head fuck was that the mouth was very defiantly a guys. Yes the image disturbed him but there was no point stressing about it he had far better things to worry about right now. It was just one of those things that you get into your head that don’t really mean anything.

 

It was the next stage that really fucked him up

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam had been missing for too long. Dean was burnt out he couldn’t rest but didn’t have the strength to go on. He booked into a dump of a motel in the middle of nowhere and collapsed on the bed. Exhaustion quickly overcame him and sent him into a restless sleep filled with nightmares.

 

All of them about what he would find. Images of Sam injured, being tortured, or dead. The worst one was that he’d failed and the demon had won, that when he found his little brother he’d no longer be Sammy but a thing that he had no choice but to destroy. It was then it happened. 

 

He woke up breathing hard, covered in sweet, his jeans damp with come and feeling sick.

 

He’d finally seen who the teeth belonged to. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

In the cold light of day it was easy to rationalise. All it had been is short circuit in his brain. A mix up between his nightmares and fantasies caused by stress and a lack of sex. It would be easy to fix once he had Sam back he’d head straight to the nearest bar and find the first girl willing to scratch his itch.

 

But things are never that easy.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Dean was beaten and exhausted but Sam was back so he could finally sleep and he felt like he could sleep for a week. They needed to rest and let the wounds heal for a few days and this seemed like the place to do it. For once the motel was half decent and the town big enough that no one asked questions. 

 

That night the dream was vivid. He could feel the hands on his wrist and the weight on his back pinning him down. Hear their breath as it quickened.

 

_He saw them both reflected in the mirror. He watched as Sam fucked him slowly, deeply, kissing and nibbling along his shoulders. His knees bracing Deans holding him open and keeping him completely controlled._

_As Sam came he sunk his teeth into the back of Dean’s neck. Claiming him as a lion claims its mate. And as the teeth broke skin Dean came moaning his brothers’ name._

 

He woke with a start. Too scared to move he laid there listening. Hoping he hadn’t just moaned Sams name out loud. He heard Sam breathing steadily in the next bed asleep and totally unaware. 

 

It was midnight. Not too late to get cleaned up and find the nearest bar. So that’s what he did. After downing a few beers he saw her, an exotic looking dark haired girl, giving him the eye across the bar. She had a thing for powerful cars. All it took was a short ride in the Impala and he was fucking her on the hood. Her ass squeaking on the paint work as he screwed her as hard as he could.

 

Any other time it would have perfect but Dean felt strangely unsatisfied as he pulled back into the motel car park. Too tired to do anything about it tonight he crept back into the room and was soon asleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

The next night he waited until he was sure Sam was asleep before slipping out of the room and into the car. He drove around town looking for the right bar. He saw it down a back street. An unassuming little bar trying not to draw attention to itself. He sat outside for what felt like hours watching guys coming and going trying to get the courage to walk in there. 

 

He couldn’t bring himself to do it though. Couldn’t bring himself to walk into that bar and get what he needed. So he drove back to the motel. 

 

As he got out of the car he saw the receptionist that had checked them in standing in the night air smoking. She was all bleached blond hair and false nails. Clinging desperately to the perky cheerleader good looks of her high school days.

 

It was just too easy a smile, a line and she was his. They did it in the reception, against the desk, in full view of anyone who walked past. He asked her to bite him. She was puzzled but did as he asked, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. It wasn’t hard enough though. She barely left a mark never mind breaking the skin.

 

Back in the room he once again fell into a restless sleep. This time instead of being filled with images of Sam in danger it was filled with that one image. Sam’s teeth sinking into his neck as he came.

 

He had to do something about this and quick. He couldn’t look his brother in the eye. So far Sam was assuming Dean was still mad at him and was too beaten up to push the issue. Dean knew though once Sam had his strength back that he’d not let it rest until he had confessed what was wrong. That could never happen. Dean could never let it get to the point where he had to confess what he was feeling or get out of Sams life.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Once again he found himself outside the bar. This time he didn’t give himself time to stop and think he just walked straight in and ordered a beer. Looking around he felt far more at home than he had expected. Somehow he’d always thought these places were full of camp guys and disco music but inside it was just like any other bar.

 

He felt eyes on him but kept his head down staring at the bar. Unsure of what to do next he tried to watch what was going on around him without getting involved. Looking for the right guy and trying to work out how to approach him when he appeared. He didn’t want the small talk. He didn’t even want to know the guys name. He just needed a body to fill the space while he let his fantasy play.

 

Finally he saw a guy stood along the bar. He was the right height and build. He even had the right hair. In a darkened room it would be easy to imagine he was Sam. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

They’d hardly made it inside the room when the guy was all over him. Pushing Dean hard against the door, kissing him so hard Dean felt as though his lips were on fire. As the guy goes down on him Dean finally opens his eyes and sees what he needs to see. 

 

_Sam takes his dick into his mouth. Sucking it so expertly that the sight alone could finish Dean._

 

“Please stop. I need you to fuck me” His voice was needy, desperate and any other time he’d have hated himself but right now he was desperate.

 

Then he’s on the bed with hands tearing at the few clothes he has left. It’s so right everything is just as he wanted, just as he needed. 

 

_Sam’s on top of him, shirt undone, smiling down at him. Knowing Dean’s completely under his control he teases him. Sliding his hand down Deans stomach, rubbing infuriating circles on his hips, then his thighs before finally sliding one slicked finger inside him._

 

Dean was on his front, held firmly to the bed. When he’d first felt the dick pushing inside him he’d wanted to push back impale himself on it but the sensations were just too strong. Now they were laid still, soothing noises coming from the man on top of him as he kissed Deans shoulders waiting for him to get used to this alien sensation. 

 

Then he started to move slowly at first then more determined. Twisting inside Dean. Making sparks appear in front of his eyes.

 

He twisted his head so he could see the mirror. So he could watch the muscles in Sams back and legs work as he screwed him.

 

“Bite me.”

 

_Sams teeth sunk into his skin._

 

“Harder”

 

He felt the skin tearing. Felt the trickle of warm blood as the orgasm overwhelmed him.

 

“Sam. Fuck Sammy. Don’t ever leave.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

He came to with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, dragged his clothes on, jumped in the car and drove till the road ran out. He needed to put some distance between him and what he had just done. Put some distance between him and Sam.

 

Only once he was standing on the cliff with the roar of the waves filling his head could he finally let go. He let the feeling of nausea over come him and the sobs tear through his body.

 

Just how fucked up did your life have to be for you to start thinking of your baby brother that way? To not only consider being fucked by him but become so obsessed that it was all you could think of.

 

He ran his hand over the mark on his neck. His dick twitched in response to the pain and the realisation that it wasn’t over hit him in the guts. For now he’d be able to push it aside and get on with the job at hand but eventually it would seize him again.

 

Sam would never find out what was going on in his head. Picking up some random guy in a bar and pretending it was Sam was all it would ever be.

 

It wasn’t enough but it’s all it could ever be.


End file.
